Covers for spas or "hot tubs" are often used in cooler climates to minimize escape of heat from the spa or generally to provide a safe covering for the spa. A typical cover is formed of two thick rigid insulation sheets that are covered with fabric. The two sheets are typically hinged between two cover halves. In most covers, the hinge is formed by a seam in the fabric covering between the two halves. It is common practice to remove such covers by swinging one cover half onto the remaining cover half, then lifting both halves from the spa. This is a difficult task since the covers are heavy and cumbersome. The task is difficult even for two people.
Various attempts have been made to alleviate the problem of lifting covers from spas by providing lift apparatus that either mounts to the spa or to surrounding deck or other support surfaces. While the prior lift devices have been operational to a degree, the task of lifting and shifting the folded covers remains a substantial chore.
Many of the devices developed are relatively complicated and expensive for the consumer to purchase and use. Numerous available lift frames also tend to "rack" or twist under the weight of the spa cover when the cover is lifted from or lowered onto the spa top. Still others must include extra bracing structure in order to hold the lifted spa cover from falling back onto the spa or occupants. And yet others gain only minimal mechanical advantage for the user, who must therefor substantially bear the weight of the spa cover while shifting it off from and onto the spa.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved spa cover frame that is simple in construction, inexpensive, and easy to install and operate.
A further object is to provide such a cover lift frame that does not normally require extra bracing or support to hold a folded spa cover in a stored, inoperative position alongside a spa.
A still further object is to provide such a cover lift frame that will permit lifting and lowering of a spa cover by a single person from either side or from inside the spa.
A yet further object is to provide such a cover lift frame that requires minimal space at an end of a spa for movement of the cover to a lifted position.
The above and still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description.